


Sick Stray Kids

by far_fromhome



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Jisung, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No major death, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Sick Character, Sick Felix, Sick jisung, Sickfic, agere, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, jype - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, kpop, kpop agereggresion, kpop sickfic, little Stray kids, littlespace, sick, sick Stray kids, sick jeongin, sick seungmin, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, straykids - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_fromhome/pseuds/far_fromhome
Summary: You’re favorite boys aren’t feeling too great. Fevers, Injuries, Sickness and lots of fluff. Occasional angst, but never anything major. Just boys taking care of boys <3I have this posted on wattpad too! my user is graceapplefruit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	1. Belly Ache - Jeongin

It has begun

~

"Hey, hyung?" Jeongin called, rolling over in his bed to look at Jisung. He wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't there. Jisung and Chan had been in the studio all day long, but staying late through the night wasn't healthy. 

Jeongin sat up, his stomach gurgling at the movement. He grabbed his phone that had been disregarded on his bedside table and open up his texts to Jisung. 

1:35 pm  
Jisung: still busy innie

12:54 am

Hyung where are you :Jeongin

Jisung: We're getting ready to leave. Get some sleep

Jeongin frowned at his glowing phone screen. When Jisung said "we're getting ready to leave", it usually meant, "we will say it's time to go and stay another three hours." He understood that the producing line tended to get caught up in their work, but he really wanted to be with someone. He felt like a pile of garbage. 

With a grimacing face, Jeongin stood up from his bed, steadying himself before leaving his bedroom. With zero set intentions, he stood in his doorway. Jeongin stared into the darkness of the dorm. It was silent, which with a house full of extroverts, was rare. The minuets passed quickly in Jeongin's mind, and he stood swaying for about ten minuets. 

Jeongin rubbed his eyes and slowly walked to find Hyunjin or Seungmin. He was about to knock on the bedroom door, when his legs gave out, sending him crashing to the chilly floor. Dizziness swarmed his senses and the impending doom in his stomach worsened. Jeongin whimpered, feeling helpless. 

On the other side of the door, Hyunjin and Seungmin were bickering quietly over who would go catch the suspected murderer. 

"I did it last time! You go." Hyunjin insisted, crossing his arms childishly. 

"But, hyunggg. I'm tired, and just barely fell asleep." Seungmin whined, squirming in his bed. Hyunjin groaned and flung the covers off of his own bed. 

"I swear to god, if I die, I blame you." He huffed, going to open the door. 

"You can't blame me if you're dead!" Seungmin pointed out, smiling slyly at his hyung. Hyunjin playfully rolled his eyes back at Seungmin. 

With a turn of the handle and a simple arm movement, Jeongin was revealed, curled up on the wooden floor. Hyunjin gasped and knelt down next to the maknae. The youngest was teary and disoriented, whispering Hyunjin name. 

"What happened?!" Hyunjin asked, carefully helping Jeongin sit up. The boy moved like jelly in his arms, completely worn out and feverish. 

"I don't feel good a-and Jisung hyung wasn't in our room, so I came to get you, but I fell." Jeongin explained, his mind clouded. 

"I'm sorry, Jeongin. What doesn't feel good?" Hyunjin said gently. Seungmin's attention had been caught by the conversation, so he quickly paced to the door to see what was the matter. 

"My stomach feels off and I feel all droopy." Jeongin explained. Hyunjin turned around to look at Seungmin before responding. 

"Let's get you to the couch." He said, slowly helping Jeongin get up off the floor. The youngest slowly trailed along beside Hyunjin, leaning most of his weight on his friend until the couch was close enough to sit down on. 

"Im glad it was just you out there. We were convinced someone was about to kill us." Seungmin said, making the maknae smile lightly.

"I wish someone would murder me right now." Jeongin mumbled, wrapping arms around his abdomen, as he was hit with a cramp. Hyunjin and Seungmin eyed each other. 

"Does your stomach hurt?" Seungmin questioned, sitting down next to Jeongin. 

"Mhm." He whimpered, pursing his lips. A layer of sweat glistened on Jeongin's forehead, despite the room being dimly lit.

"Your face is whiter than paint." Hyunjin stated, using his shirt sleeve to wipe away the sheen on the boys forehead. Jeongin stayed quiet, flopping against Seungmin and resting on his shoulder.

The space was silent for a moment, except for the occasional grumble of Jeongin's stomach. Loud shuffling and footsteps interrupted the quiet and a confused Felix appeared, much like a Pokémon. He was dressed in his bear pants and his hair was a complete disaster. 

"What's going on?" Felix muttered, practically half asleep. 

"Innie doesn't feel good." Seungmin explained, wrapping his arm around the boy. Heat radiated off of Jeongin's skin like an a furnace. 

"Aw, that sucks. Is there anything you need, Jeongin." Felix asked, walking over to the maknae. 

Jeongin shook his head, letting his eyes fall shut. He felt like he was on the verge of projectile vomiting, but the drowsiness blanketed over him like a foot of snow and all he could do was sit there. He tried to focus his senses on the cold floor beneath his feet and the smell of laundry detergent coming from Seungmin's shirt. He did not want to throw up. 

Felix softly put the back of his hand to Jeongin's forehead, getting a whimper from the youngest. 

"Jeez, I could cook bacon on your head, it's so warm!" Felix exclaimed with shock. The other members giggled at the phrase. Jeongin wasn't amused, and hid his face in Seungmin's neck. 

"Bacon? Which one of you is cooking bacon at 1 am?" Chan asked loudly, emerging through the front door, followed by Jisung and Changbin. 

"No ones cooking bacon, Chan hyung." Hyunjin sighed, biting his nails. He was getting increasingly worried about Jeongin. 

"Why does everyone look so glum? You should all be asleep." Chan stated, dropping his bag on the ground and taking his hat off. Jisung and his spidey senses, immediately noticed the pale maknae, slumped against Seungmin. 

"What's wrong with Jeongin?" He asked, strolling over to the group. 

"He's sick. He's got a fever too." Felix explained, getting tackled in a hug by Changbin. 

"Innie, what doesn't feel good?" Jisung asked, noticing the maknaes eyes watering. Jeongin didn't answer with words, only a little 'hmp'. 

"Talk to us, we want to know how we can help. You're alright." Seungmin soothed, whispering to Jeongin. Jeongin mewled softly. 

"D-Don't wanna throw up." Jeongin mumbled, pursing his lips. His stomach clenched and the nausea that followed brought him to tears. 

"Uh oh." Felix mumbled, watching Jisung sprint past him to get a trash can from the kitchen. 

Jisung returned just in time as Jeongin bent forward, gagging harshly. He instantly held the bin under his chin while the others fussed over him, trying to help. Jeongin was completely surrounded by people, as he started throwing up, but he only want to be near Seungmin and Jisung. 

"Guys give him some space!" Changbin demanded, shooing the boys away. They listened, leaving Jeongin with Jisung and Seungmin. 

Jeongin retched violently, bringing up his half digested dinner. His body screamed at him to get it all out, while he cried for it to stop. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck as he choked, and fat tears streamed from his eyes. The taste of sour bile lined his mouth in between each upbringing of sick. 

He gripped onto the trash can for dear life, barely hearing the comforting words from his Hyungs. They were doing their very best to calm him down, but it was clear Jeongin was too distressed. Eventually, the storm passed and Jeongin stopped gagging so violently. 

Exhausted and feverish, he fell back against the sofa cushions, immediately being enveloped by someone's arms. Jeongin sniffled, bringing his hands to his eyes. He let out almost silent sobs, his shoulders quivering. 

The rest of the crew watched from the other side of the room, finally joint by Minho, who had been dead asleep the entire time. Jisung held Jeongin protectively, replacing the fact the Jeongin's mother wasn't around. He soothed him quietly, using his fingers to brush through the maknaes hair. 

"You're okay, innie. Shhh, it's alright." Jisung whispered, internally wishing that he would fall asleep in his arms. 

Jeongin allowed Jisung to wipe away his teardrops, as he started dozing off. The comfort of another person being there for him, warmed his heart up and helped him finally relax. Felix brought over a cup of water and sat bedside the pair, curious. 

"How are you feeling now, innie?" Jisung asked quietly, rubbing the tip of Jeongin's nose. 

"Sleep." Jeongin muttered, his lips barely parting. 

"I'm going to stay here with you on the couch, okay? Hyungs can bring us some blankets." Jisung said, looking up at the others, hoping they got the hint. 

Chan and Hyunjin left to collect the requested blankets, along with some pillows and Jeongin's stuffed animal. They returned promptly and helped set up and comfy pillow nest for Jeongin. Minho brought out a water bottle and a big kitchen bowl that he lined with a grocery bag. He set it down on the floor next to wear Jeongin was resting his head. 

Once they all made sure Jeongin and Jisung were comfortable, everyone set off to bed to get some well deserved rest. Jisung gently pet Jeongin's messy hair until he dozed off.   
_____________________________

🌟YAY! I'm so excited to be starting this book!  
I have one other chapter in the works already and would absolutely LOVE to hear your suggestions. 

I may have forgotten to include Lee know until the very end and sort of just pushed him into the scene, but that's okay. 

Thank you so much for reading! I love you 💕


	2. Anemic - Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin gets bloodwork

⚠️ includes needles  
I could've gone very in depth with the needle descriptions cause I get blood drawn a lot, but I did my best to keep it vague and focus on the emotional part. 

~

For the past couple of months, Hyunjin hadn't been feeling himself. He was almost always cold and continuously got lightheaded during dance practices. He thought that it could've been the change in weather, but everyone else seemed to be just fine. Besides, it was early spring, and the days were getting brighter, it's unlikely that it was the season. 

Jisung, on multiple occasions, pointed out how pale Hyunjin looked. They all thought he was sick, even though he wasn't. It wasn't until a trip to the store that Hyunjin and Chan decided he needed to see a doctor. 

The pair were browsing around the store, listening to the quiet music that played throughout the building, when Hyunjin nearly collapsed. He was looking at some peppers when his vision went spotty and his legs started tingling. Chan ended up having to hold him up until the spell passed. Then, they agreed that Hyunjin needed to see a professional. 

~

Hyunjin laid on his bed, staring up at the bed above him. He was wrapped up like burrito and was dressed in sweats and a hoodie. Earlier that day, Chan made a phone call to the medical lab to set a quick appointment up for Hyunjin. The doctors gave him permission to get his blood drawn to check for Anemia and Thyroid disease. Unfortunately for Hyunjin, he was terrified of needles. 

The thought of those little metal demons made shivers go down his spine. Ever since he was a kid he would sob through getting a shot and continue crying for an hour afterwards. But, shots were quick and over in seconds, getting blood drawn can take much longer. 

knock knock knock 

"Hyunjin, we need to start heading out." Chan said from behind the door. 

"Noooo!" Hyunjin groaned, hiding deeper into his cocoon. Chan opened the door and walked over to the mound of blankets. 

"C'mon, it won't take long. I can go with you if you'd like." He suggested, tussling the puff of hair that stuck out from the blankets. 

Hyunjin audibly sighed and crawled out of his cave. When he stood up his vision was filled with black spots and he felt like he was swaying on a boat. Luckily, Chan was near by to help him get steady. 

The pair left the dorm quietly, not drawing any attention from the two other people home. Chan knew that if Changbin, and or Jeongin noticed, they would have a lot of questions. Hyunjin was better off being left alone. The ride was short, but Hyunjins leg was bouncing the whole way there. 

"Alright, let's head in." Chan said, unbuckling his seatbelt. Hyunjin didn't respond. He was too nervous and couldn't stop nibbling on his thumb pad. 

"You can do it. I made sure you would get who I had recently. She was quick and strategic." Chan reassured, reaching over and unbuckling Hyunjin himself. 

"H-How many tubes will they take?" Hyunjin asked timidly. 

"Hm, I'm not sure. Probably one or two, but it takes less time than you think." Chan answered, getting out of the car. Hyunjin let out a big sigh and followed his hyung out of the car. 

Once Hyunjin was checked in they took their seats in the waiting room. He could feel the sweat on his palms and the nervous twinge in his legs. He desperately wanted to go home. Three minutes later, a nurse came out with a clipboard and called Hyunjins name. 

"Want me to go with you?" Chan asked, getting a little nod in return. They approached the shorter lady together. 

"Hi, this is Hwang Hyunjin. He is very scared of needles so I'm going with him." Chan explained kindly, putting his hand on Hyunjins back. 

"Oh, that's alright. I'll be super quick!" She chirped. "Follow me."

They followed the women down a short hallway and into a cubbie. She told Hyunjin sit and closed a curtain in the doorway. Chan stood beside Hyunjin with an arm around his shoulders. He could feel Hyunjin practically shaking. 

"Hyung, I can't." Hyunjin muttered, turning to look at Chan. Tears started pooling in his eyes and he tried to get up, but his hyung was quick and kept him seated. 

"Hyunjin, you'll be okay. This is to make sure you're not sick. You've been so dizzy and cold the past month, this will tell us what's wrong." Chan said, attempting to keep calm. 

Not understanding the fear Hyunjin had with needles, made the process a little frustrating. Chan helped Hyunjin take off his hoodie and held it for him. Hyunjin crossed his arms like a child to make sure the nurse got no where near his arms. 

"If you give me your arm this whole process will be done a lot quicker. I have the smallest needle ready, it's called the butterfly needle." The nurse explained, keeping said object out of sight. 

Hyunjin sniveled. 

"May I start by feeling for a vein?" She asked gently. Hyunjin stayed quiet before hesitantly resting his arm out. 

The nurse poked around with her gloved finger, looking for an easy spot to work with. She did not want to have to prick Hyunjin multiple times. 

(That happened to me once. Always make sure you're hydrated before getting blood drawn. It's makes things a lot easier.)

"Okay, I've got it. I need to wrap this band around your upper arm." She explained, lifting Hyunjins short sleeve and tying the band. 

The rubbed pulled at the hair and skin on Hyunjins arm, he knew this was leading to the worst part. Chan comforted him by petting his hair and providing a hand to hold. Hyunjin started to cry. 

"Please don't!" He cried, retreating his arm back to his stomach. 

"Hyunjin ah, we're half way done. You're doing so good." Chan encouraged.

"How long will it take?" Hyunjin asked through his tears. 

"Less than 15 seconds." The nurse said. 

Hyunjin rubbed his eyes and let his arm rest back on the arm of the chair. The nurse began working swiftly. She immediately cleansed the area and got ready to start. 

"Hyunjin, please look at your friend." She instructed. Hyunjin turned his head towards Chan and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Shh, breathe out in 1..2..3." Chan said. 

Hyunjin flinched, as he felt the pinch. Unlike a shot, the pinching didn't stop after one second, it kept going. He let out a sob, crushing Chan's hand with his own. 

"Almost done." The nurse said, changing the tubes. 

"Chan-hyung!" Hyunjin cried. He didn't care if he was acting childish, he was being subjected to his fear. In fact, he was doing better than expected. 

"Everything's fine." Chan soothed, stroking Hyunjin's cheek. 

Suddenly, the pain ended and was replaced with pressure. Hyunjin looked down to see a cotton pad being held down by the nurses finger. No needles in sight. She told Hyunjin to hold it down himself and he did.

"There, just keep that there for a minuet. Are you feeling dizzy?" She asked. Hyunjin shook his head and let out a breath. The nurse wrote down a couple notes on a form and replaced to cotton with a bandaid. 

"You did great Hyunjin-ah." Chan said, wiping away Hyunjins tears with his thumbs. "We can go home now." 

Despite the pain being over, Hyunjin continued to cry. The anxiety and adrenaline was still rushing around his body and he didn't know how to deal with it. Chan did his best, providing comforting words and actions, but all Hyunjin needed was time. It wouldn't be too long until he calmed down completely. 

"The clinic will call you in a few days to a week with the results." The nurse said professionally. "Now, this may seem childish, but since it was your first time getting blood drawn, would you like to choose a sticker?"

Hyunjin smiled with tears in his eyes and nodded. He watched the nurse open a near by cabinet and take out a small basket. She handed the basket to Hyunjin and let him shuffle through. The selection was definitely aimed towards children, but he did spot a couple of his favorite characters from when he was a kid. Chan looked over his shoulder and snatched up a Sesame Street sticker when the nurse wasn't looking. 

Hyunjin ended up taking a Star Wars sticker and mentally noted that he would put it on the fridge. The kind nurse lead them out of the cubical and back to the waiting area. 

"Thank you." Hyunjin said, bowing his head. Chan did the same. 

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." She said before returning to her space. 

Chan pulled Hyunjin into a hug, feeling the younger tightly wrap his arms around his waist. Hyunjin finally felt himself relax for the first time that morning and felt the nervous chill leave his body. 

"I'm proud of you for that, Hyunjin. You were very brave. I'm pretty sure Innie would've ran away." Chan said quietly with a giggle, pulling away from the hug and walking towards the door with Hyunjin by his side. 

"Thanks hyung." Hyunjin chuckled, purposefully bumping into Chan's side.   
____________________________

Hooray! Needles suck. Next up will either be Seungmin or Jisung :)

💕


	3. Fever - Seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin gets feverish and emotional

~

The chilling tiles of the bathroom floor gave Seungmin's legs goosebumps. He didn't realize how intense the nausea he felt was, until he found himself too dizzy to stand. He was about to take a quick shower after practice, and knew that five other members still needed to clean up, but his body had other plans. 

Throughout the entire day he felt completely fine and comfortable. He even did some extra dance practice with Minho. Maybe he ate too much at lunch, but he only had a quick snack. Seungmin was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the knocking on the door. When the noise did manage to make it through to his brain, he felt an awful sensation flow through his body. 

"Seungmin-ah! We don't want to all shower together again, you've been in there for 15 minutes." An annoyed voice grumbled through the door. Seungmin groaned, struggling to understand through his growing fever. 

With shaking hands, Seungmin wiped away the glistening layer of sweat from his forehead. His stomach gurgled around with vengeance and irritation. Seungmin puffed out his cheeks and slowly crawled over to the toilet. Weak and tired, he let out a pitiful whimper and laid down completely on the floor. Despite his shivers, the cold floor felt satisfying against his burning cheek. 

"Seungmin!" Someone yelled. 

The angry shout startled Seungmin in his state. He flinched and started tearing up. He was incredibly confused and caught in a thick sick fog. All he could comprehend was the growing nausea and feeling like he was about to vomit. The fast twist of the doorknob with a swing of a blurry door caught his fragile attention just as he burst into tears. 

"Seungmin, we're all exhausted if you're not going to sh-" Hyunjin was ready to lecture his friend until he noticed he was on the floor, crying. "What happened?!"

Seungmin sobbed. The combination of being over tired, sick, and confused, sent him into a spiral of emotion. He still didn't understand why he got yelled at. 

"Chan-hyung! Can you come here?" Hyunjin called, keeping his gaze on Seungmin. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation, but he knew he couldn't just leave Seungmin there. 

"What's going on? Seungmin, why are you on the floor? That's just unsanitary." Minho said, walking past the scene. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and kneeled down next to Seungmin. 

"Why are you upset? Did you get hurt?" Hyunjin asked softly, using a folded piece of toilet paper to dab away at Seungmin's tears. 

Seungmin was about to answer when a sensation, similar to being smacked by a bat, intruded his stomach. With adrenaline as his only strength, he managed to lift himself off the tiles and held his head over the toilet. What came next shocked Hyunjins own squeamish side. Seungmin vomited with the force of a speeding train and coughed loudly. Chan arrived to the scene just in time, saving Hyunjin from losing his dinner. 

"Hyunjin, go somewhere else. I'll handle this." Chan said frantically shooing him away. 

Hyunjin practically sprinted to his bedroom. Seungmin groaned and spat over the toilet bowl. He retched once more, bringing up nothing. Chan sat beside him, rubbing the tense muscles on his back. 

"Hyung-" Seungmin chokes. 

"Shh, you don't need to talk. Just breathe." Chan instructed with a gentle tone. 

Seungmin did as told and started to calm down a bit, that was until he remembered getting yelled at and the water works were on full blast. Chan was lost, but held the younger close to his chest anyway. Seungmin attempted to sputter out an explanation, but his thoughts were moving to slow, yet to fast. 

"Shhh, Minnie. Everything's alright, you're just not feeling very well, are you. I'll have Minho and I.N set up a nice place for you to rest on the couch." Chan soothed, running his hand through Seungmin's hair. The boy's fever didn't go undetected by his hyung. 

"W-Why was I yelled at?" Seungmin sobbed, finally getting complete words out. Chan scrunched up his eyebrows. 

"Yelled at? No one yelled, Minnie. Minho was getting impatient, but he never shouted." Chan explained, standing up with Seungmin in his arms. Sitting in a stuffy bathroom all night would definitely prevent Seungmin's health from improving. 

The rest of the boys were standing near the door and watched Chan carry Seungmin out as he cried. They were shocked, and rather perplexed. Hyunjin, however, cowered behind Felix. 

"Guys, Seungmin is sick. Can you get some fever reducer and water? Also, Jisung, get his blanket." Chan asked, laying Seungmin down on the sofa. 

Seungmin whined between his sobs and incoherent words, he was clearly delirious. Chan made a mental note to call a doctor if the medicine didn't work. He set up a comfy make shift bed on the couch and helped Seungmin from one side of the couch to another. 

"You okay?" He asked, holding an extra pillow. Seungmin nodded with a sniffle. 

"You seem to be calming down." Jisung said, appearing with Seungmin's white, but now grey with love, baby blanket from when he was a kid. 

Despite almost being an adult, the tattered piece of fabric brought the biggest comfort to Seungmin. He loved to trace the embroidered teddy bear at the corner of the blanket with his finger tips. Anytime he got worked up, the group knew that a snuggle and sniff of his blanket would calm him down again. Jisung placed the blanket from Seungmin's shoulder over his chest and ruffled his hair. 

"There you go." Jisung said, making sure to be extra gentle. 

Seungmin immediately brought the blanket up to his nose and turned onto his side. In an instant the tears stopped and he felt his heart rate decrease. 

"Seungmin, can you eat a few crackers and take some medicine?" Chan asked, as he was being handed a tray with said items on it. Seungmin shook his head. He just vomited his guts out, was Chan crazy?

Chan sighed, and told Jisung to fetch a cool cloth for Seungmin's forehead. He could tell Seungmin didn't have the energy to eat or throw up again. Something to help cool him down, even the slightest bit, would help. Seungmin nuzzled his blanket on his face, making Chan internally squeal at the cuteness. 

"How come you're so cute when you're sick? Hm?" Chan cooed, petting his forehead. 

"I dunno." Seungmin shrugged.

Jisung returned with the cold washcloth and placed it on the back Seungmin's neck. Seungmin felt his eyes get heavy and reached out to tap Chan's knee. He wanted to make sure Chan knew how much he appreciated his hyungs help. 

"Channie hyung, thank you for helping me. I hate being sick." He mumbled slowly. 

"Don't worry about it, minnie. You're easier to take care of than Felix." Chan said with an endearing smile on his lips. 

Seungmin giggled softly and closed his eyes, keeping his blanket up to his nose. Chan ran his hand through Seungmin's hair and turned off the living room light. Chan turned around to see the rest of the crew still standing around. 

"He's fine, guys. Finish cleaning up and get to bed." Chan said, yawing at the end of his sentence. The boys nodded and quietly continued their routine, making not to wake Seungmin. 

Chan wandered off to his bedroom and grabbed his pillow and blanket from his bed. He left the room and started setting up his own space to sleep on the other part of the couch. 

Couch = |__ like this 

Minho noticed right away after coming out of the bathroom with a hair band on. 

"Hyung, what are you doing?" He asked, playing with the bunny ears on his hair band. 

"I'm going to sleep out here. Y'know, just incase Seungmin needs someone." Chan said nonchalantly, looking over at his friend.

"Are you sure?" Minho questioned.

"Yeah. My mom would do this when I was sick. It made me feel a bit better." Chan explained, getting comfortable on the cushions. Minho nodded and strolled off to his bedroom. 

Chan snuggled down into the sofa and hugged and extra pillow. He could hear Seungmin's soft snores, as he shut his eyes. The leader rested peacefully knowing that he was there at all times just incase Seungmin needed someone.   
______________________________


	4. Whack! - Felix (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Felix hits his head while playing and goes to the hospital. Jeongin and Changbin get a little mischievous at the gift shop. But all ends well for the boys.

🌷 little Felix   
⚠️ mentions blood

"Ahhhh!" Felix screamed with laughter, as he ran in and out of his hyungs rooms, being chased by Jisung. 

"Raahhh! I'm gonna get you, Felix!" Jisung mused, holding his hands out like claws. Felix scampered around in a small circle, flinging his arms wildly. He screeched and smiled, tackling Jisung to the floor. 

Chan watched from the kitchen where he was washing some dishes and smiled to himself. Felix used to be so incredibly shy when regressed, that he wouldn't even speak up to use the bathroom. The poor thing always had an accident and felt guilty for it hours afterwards. It took time, but eventually Felix got used to his hyungs taking care of him and finally relaxed. He was still struggling with communication in his headspace, so the boys all learned some basic sign language to help him out. 

"Channie hyung! Help! I'm being attacked by a wild Felix!" Jisung said, tickling Felix's sides. 

"Oh no!" Chan said. 

Felix rolled off of Jisung and pranced away to the bathroom, holding up his fist with his thumb tucked under his pointer finger. Jisung nodded and watched him shut the door. 

"I swear he never runs out of energy." Jisung sighed, kneeling on the wooden floor. 

Chan chuckled to himself. "Yeah, you should take out his trains. Those will keep him occupied for awhile."

"More like ten minuets!" Jisung said, scratching his head. It was worth a shot though, so Jisung grabbed the bin of toy train tracks and trains from the near by shelf and started taking out some pieces. 

Felix returned shortly, the cuffs of his sleeves damp, and gasped at the trains. He giggled excitedly and got to work, making a complex design. 

"Remember to roll up your sleeve when you wash your hands, bud." Chan said, sitting down next to him. Felix nodded silently and grabbed a bridge piece. 

Soon enough, Felix had finished his track and started racing his trains around on it. Chan could hear the nonverbal boy making humming noises in his throat for train sounds. He knew that one day they would hear little Felix's voice, but not quite yet. Fifteen minutes later Felix plopped himself down on Chan's lap and lifted an invisible cup to his lips. 

"Are you thirsty, lixie?" Chan asked. Felix nodded and jumped up from Chan's lap, running to the fridge. Chan followed him and grabbed a green sippy cup from the cabinet, while Felix took the half full jug of apple juice out of the fridge. 

"Hm." Felix hummed you get Chan's attention, so he would take the juice. 

"Thank you, Lixie." Chan praised, ruffling the mess of hair on Felixs head. Felix stood happily on his tip toes and watched Chan poor his drink. Jisung watched from afar and stood up to check his phone in his room. 

Chan handed Felix his cup getting a 'thank you' hand motion that looked like Felix blew a kiss. Felix sat down on his bum in the kitchen and kicked his feet around, as he drank his juice. It seemed to Chan that Felix was finally settling down and would probably need a snooze soon. Chan's plans immediately changed when Felix dropped the cup and started rubbing towards Jisung, who moved to the couch. 

The little started to happily scampered over to Jisung, forgetting about his train tracks that littered the floor. Chan looked away to pick up the cup, but was startled when he heard a loud- WHACK! Cries erupted throughout the dorm, Jisung let out some alarmed profanities and Chan yelped. Felix was sprawled out on the floor and if the cries weren't scary enough, the fact that he was on his back was. 

"Felix!" Chan shouted running to the living room with a frightened expression. 

He carefully lifted Felix into a sitting position, wincing at the wails. Jisung snapped out of his state of shock and instantly began coddling the younger.

"Shhh, Lixie. You're okay." He soothed. 

"Oh shi-" Chan muttered, taking away his hand from the back of Felix's head. It was covered in dark red blood. 

Admits the panic rushing through Chan and Jisungs minds, Felix was in incredible pain. The sudden shock of the fall and burning on the sensation on the back of his head sent him into a limp ball in Chan's arms. His quick breathing between sobs and the blood running down the back of his neck chilled both of the other boys inside out. 

"Hyung, what do we do?!" Jisung panicked, his eyes wider than saucers. 

"Go get a towel! We need to stop the bleeding then call an ambulance!" Chan ordered. 

Jisung sprinted off. Felix hands balled up into fists, holding onto Chan's shirt. 

"A-Appa." A small voice whimpered. 

Chan's head whipped around looking for where the voice came from, but saw nobody. He looked down at Felix and saw the littles eyes shutting. 

"No no no! Lix, keep your eyes open. Keep them open for me, okay." Chan insisted, rubbing Felix's thigh. Jisung appeared again and applied pressure to the open wound. 

"Appa!" Felix squealed, flinching away from the towel. 

Jisung looked up at Chan with big eyes. He spoke. The silent kiddo spoke. Not only did he speak, but he called Chan 'Appa'. Yes, Felix would shout happily and cry, but never talk. Felix cried louder when he didn't get a response and started coughing. 

"Appa's here, shhh. I'm here Felix, everything is okay. Appa's here." Chan said, finally snapping out of his daze. Despite the awful situation they were in, Chan's heart swelled at the single word Felix said. 

"They're on their way." Jisung said, his hand steadily keeping pressure on the boys head. 

"What?" Chan asked. 

"I called the ambulance, make sure he stays awake. We don't know how bad this is or isn't yet." Jisung said quickly. 

"S-Sungie. No 'ore." Felix whimpered, bothered by the pressure and stinging. 

"He called me 'Sungie'! Oh my god." Jisung chirped. "I'm sorry, Lixie, but I have to keep my hand here."

Felix whined loudly and started sobbing again. Suddenly, two paramedics ran into the scene and approached the boys. They had Jisung step back and took the towel away to inspect the damage. With gentle hands the parted Felix's bloody hair and assessed where the bleeding was coming from. 

"Okay, his skull is intact, but a hit to the back of the head can be very serious, so we need to take him to the hospital immediately." The uniformed man said. He took a piece of thick gauze and taped it to the injury. 

Felix whined weakly and batted at Chan's chest. His eyes were lightly shut and his tear stained cheeks were bright pink. Chan lightly shook Felix's body and slowly stood up, stepping carefully over the mess of train tracks. The medics lead them out to the flashing ambulance and had Chan lay Felix down on the gurney inside. 

"Nnnnh." Felix whined, peaking his eyes open.

"I'm right here, Lix. Stay awake, okay. Me and Sungie will be right here." Chan said, looking to see Jisung sitting beside him. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Felix was whisked away faster than a feather in the wind. 

"Felix! Let me go with him, please! He needs us." Chan begged, being stopped by two nurses. He could hear Felix sobbing down the hall and started crying himself. Jisung grabbed Chan by his shoulder and turned him around

"Hyung, we can't go. We'll be able to see him soon. I know this is scary. I'm scared too, but we have to follow the rules." Jisung explained, holding Chan I'm his arms. The elder nodded and wiped his eyes. 

The pair were taken to the waiting room of the ER and sat down in some uncomfortable plastic chairs. As Chan calmed himself down, Jisung called Minho. 

"Hi," he said "um, we're at the hospital right now. Felix hit his head on the ground and was bleeding. I don't know how long we'll be here for, but we're pretty shaken up." Jisung explained, chewing on his fingernails. 

Chan could hear Minho through the speaker. 

"Shit. Is he okay?" Minho asked. 

"We aren't sure yet. The medics said his skull was okay, but he was loosing a lot of blood." Jisung said shakily. 

"Oh my god. We'll be there as soon as we can. Text me if you get any updates. Poor kid." Minho said, shuffling bag noises coming from the background.

Jisung agreed and said goodbye. He looked to his right and saw Chan staring off into space, so he placed his arm around his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, hyung. Minho is bringing the rest of the guys here soon." Jisung comforted, a hopeful smile on his lips. 

Chan nodded silently, but Jisung could tell his thoughts were rapidly shooting through his head. So, he rested his head on his shoulder and did his best to calm his own heartbeat, as they played the waiting game. When waiting on hearing any kind of news, whether it be good or bad, time seems to pass so slowly, yet the speeding thoughts make it go faster as pulses race. 

"Guys!" A voice exasperated, followed by many footsteps. Jisung and Chan looked up to see Minho, Hyunjin, Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin standing before them. 

"What's going on? Have they figured out if he's okay yet?!" Changbin panicked, fiddling the hem of his shirt. 

"We don't know." Chan said glumly.

"How did he hit his head?" Jeongin asked quietly. Jisung noticed the redness in the eyes of his members and tried tear tracks on Seungmin and Jeongin's cheeks. He sighed and pulled the two youngest into a hug. 

"He was pretty hyper, so we took out the train tracks for him to play with, hoping he would settle down a bit. Then he ran from the kitchen, fell, and I think his head broke his fall first." Chan explained standing up to comfort his friends. "It's going to be okay."

"I want to see him." Hyunjin mumbled. 

"So do I. We all do." Jisung said, wiping away Jeongin's tears in a motherly fashion. 

The boys stood for only a few minutes, talking to one another, until a nurse approached them. The man was in grey scrubs and had scratch on his cheek. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you here for Lee Felix?" The man asked politely. 

"Yes, we came in the ambulance with him. Is he okay?" Chan said, pointing to himself and Jisung. 

"Yes, he's doing well. We cleaned the injury, which lead him to clawing at my face, and had to give him twelve stitches." The nurse said, pointing to his cheek with a lighthearted smile. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, he uh, god I'm sorry." Chan apologized, imagining the scene of a frightened Felix fighting against the nurses trying to help him. 

"Don't be. It happens, we understand." The man said, brushing off the subject. "He is resting now and it's likely he will have a concussion, but we need to do some testing first."

"Can we see him?" Hyunjin questioned, his eyes wide. The nurse nodded before speaking. 

"Of course. He's been asking for you guys. He may be a little confused, but I'm sure he'll be relieved to be with you again." The nurse said. 

Chan let out a loud breath of relief and started following the nurse. The rest of the boys followed like ducklings, looking around curiously. They saw many miserable people being wheeled around until they reached a quiet hallway of doors. The kind nurse open a door and lead the boys in.

"He currently doesn't have a roommate, but that can change any second here." The nurse explained.

None of them responded, they were looking at Felix. He was lying down with the head of the bed elevated, and had a bandage wrapped around his head. His complexion was paler than his usual golden tone, but his cheeks were bright red from crying. The leader swiftly walked over to Felix and grabbed his hand. The rest of the guys followed, while the nurse gave them some privacy. 

"Lixie, Appa's here now. We're all here." Chan said quietly, looking over Felix's body. 

The group gave each other looks when they heard Chan refer to himself as 'Appa'. They brushed it off in seconds when they saw Felix's eyes flutter open. He squinted tightly and whimpered in his throat. 

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?" Changbin asked gently, smiling down at Felix. 

"Hmm." Was all Felix could muster up. He skull had nearly been fractured and the pain he was in felt indescribable. 

"We heard you hit your head, so we came to see you." Seungmin explained, his tone soft and light. 

Felix made a small confused noise and felt his eyelids grow heavy. He knew something was wrong with him, but after hitting his head all he could remember from that morning was playing with Jisung. All the talking was confusing and he could hardly make out the faces of his hyungs, but he knew it was them. 

Chan hushed him softly and wiped away the tears that started rolling down Felix's cheeks. Felix didn't even realize he was crying. 

"It's okay. Appa's right here. You were so brave, Lixie, and we're all so proud of you." Chan soothed. Felix looked up at him and slowly reached out, grabbing Chan's shirt. 

"Appa." He whimpered, sniffling. "H-Home."

Everyone in the group, except Chan and Jisung, gasped happily. Felix spoke in front of them. They were so excited they almost forgot why they were in the hospital in the first place. 

"I know you want to go home, Lix, but you got hurt, so we need to stay a little longer." The eldest explained, wishing he could scoop his baby into his arms and hold him close. 

"No, ow." Felix groaned, dozing off again. 

"Hyung, let's let him rest. Changbin and I want to get him something from the gift shop." Jeongin said. Chan nodded and watched the two leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments, they mean a lot!


	5. Stitches - Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisungs takes a tumble and needs stitches.

⚠️ mentions blood

Everyone comes up with bad ideas every once and awhile. Sometimes it ends in break ups, stress, tears, regret or even death. Stray Kids were no stranger to bad ideas ending in chaos, and today they were about to add another story to the books. The book of stupid ideas consisted of the time they tried to stand on each other's backs while one person laid underwater like a table, throwing darts in the dark, making a chair pyramid, and tossing Jeongin from person to person like a potato.

All of those ended in some sort injury or tears, but with no regard for their past experiences, the boys decided to do an out of water chicken fight. Chan was laughing with Jisung sitting on top of his shoulders and Hyunjin was focused on keeping Seungmin on his shoulders. 

"Go!" The boys yelled, clapping an laughing at their fun. 

Hyunjin and Chan slowly stepped towards each other and Jisung reached out to try and push Seungmin. The boys were hysterical, watching the scene. All over the room were smiles, as Chan stepped to the side to dodge Seungmin's attack. Hyunjin charged forward with Seungmin letting out a battle cry. Chan screeched and stepped backwards, trying to turn. 

This action, however, was not successful. Chan was turned with his back towards his opponents and felt a hefty shove to his back and started stumbling forward. He lost his grip on Jisungs legs, as he fell to the floor. In a split second, Jisung had tumbled over Chan's head and smacked his knee on the coffee table.

"Ah!" Jisung yelped, sitting up on the floor and pulling his right knee to his chest and covering it with his hand. 

"Jisung! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?!" Chan asked frantically, crawling over to Jisung. 

"I-I'm fine. Ow!" Jisung squeaked. 

"That's very convincing." Minho said, his tone snarky, but concerned. 

The boys were still in a bit of shock, but honestly, what were they expecting? One of them were bound to get hurt, even though they planned to fall on the sofa. Jisung bit his lip in pain and scrunched up his face. Something wasn't right. 

"Holy fuck!" Hyunjin gasped, pointing at Jisung. Blood was oozing out from underneath Jisung's palm that was still resting on his knee. 

Jisung blinked towards the ground, his eyes widening at the sight of four blood splotches on the wooden floors. 

"Is that my blood?" Jisung asked, his voice airy and disturbed. Chan gently grabbed Jisungs wrist and lifted away from his knee. 

Jisungs palm was a replica of a child's hand dipped in paint. His lip trembled wildly and tears started flowing down his cheeks. The frightened faces of his band members were not helpful to his panic, and brought on a new sense of fear. 

"Shh, it's okay, sung. It's just a cut." Chan lied, holding back a grimace. 

It wasn't "just a cut". It was a five centimeter long gash that was visibly deep, and possibly to the bone. Blood was seeping from the wound and running down Jisungs leg, making him cringe. 

"Hyung, it hurts." Jisung whined, breaking off into sobs. Minho quickly sat behind Jisung and pulled him against his chest, petting his hair. 

"I know it hurts. I'm so sorry. We need to get you to the emergency room." Chan said, clearly flustered by the situation by the his voice wavered. 

"No-o." Jisung sobbed, clinging to Minho's arms that were wrapped around his stomach. 

"You're going to be okay, Sungie. We need to get you help." Chan explained, picking up his cell phone that had fallen out of his pocket. He dialed their managers number and started explaining the situation with his back turned. 

Jisung hesitantly examined his injury through his tearful vision. The cut stung and burned like a hot knife against his skin, but at it also throbbed hotly from the smack it endured. Felix's hands entered Jisung's vision. He glanced up and saw him opening a package of gauze. 

"We need to try and stop the bleeding a little bit. This might hurt." Felix said and before Jisung knew it, Felix had applied the gauze, holding it down lightly with his palm. 

"Ow! Stop!" Jisung sobbed, gritting his teeth. Minho held him tighter and grabbed his hands. 

"It's okay, Jisung. Shhh, you're alright." He consoled. 

After about a minuet the bleeding finally slowed and came to a compete stop. Felix took the soaked piece of gauze away from the injury and replaced it with a clean square. He expertly taped up the sides and grabbed some napkins to wipe the blood off of Jisungs leg. The boys watched with wide eyes at Felix's calm demeanor. Was he secretly part of the medical field?

Jisung began calming down and let his head fall backwards onto Minho's shoulder. He was exhausted from the crying. His hyung adjusted him into his lap and held him like a baby. 

"Felix, how did you know what to do?" Jeongin asked, clinging onto Seungmin's arm with his head facing the other direction. He hated blood so much that he usually passed out at the slight of it. The fact that he was still standing shocked all of them. 

"At camp. We climbed a lot of trees and rocks. The counselors taught us in case we were alone and got hurt." Felix explained, sitting down on the couch, as Chan turned to face the group again. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Our mangers on his way to take Jisung to the hospital. Thanks for helping, Lix." Chan said, patting Felix on the back. 

Chan kneeled down in front of Jisung and rubbed his back. Jisung curled up more against Minho. He was scared to death about having to move and the pain it may cause. 

"Jisung, do you think you can try and stand? I'll help you." Chan asked, chewing on his lip. Jisung whined quietly. 

"I'm not sure. I'll try, though." He said, rubbing at his eyes. He watched Chan stand and held his hand out. 

Chan grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. Jisung stood on one foot, keeping his injured leg slightly bent and off the floor. Chan held him on his right side while Minho kept his hand on his back. So far he wasn't in any pain. 

"You okay?" Minho asked. 

"Yeah, I think so." Jisung said, looking down at his bandaged knee.

"Let's start moving to the door. Manager Hyung will be here soon." Chan said, stepping forward. Jisung hobbled along with the help of his friends. The other boys rushed around clumsily, moving their random items out of the way.

Seungmin helped slide Jisungs slides on and held the door open for Chan, Minho, and Jisung. Minho stopped suddenly when he heard Jisungs labored breathing. Chan gasped when Jisungs body crashed against his. With lighting reflexes he help Jisung under his armpits, keeping him up right.

"Whoa! Are you okay? What am I saying, clearly you aren't." Minho said, half talking to himself.

"C'mon Sungie, sit down." Chan said, lowering himself and Jisung to the step that was before the front door. 

Jisung started crying again and chewed on his nails. He was embarrassed for being so emotional over the whole situation, but he could still feel the adrenaline and fear coursing through his body. His hands were shaking and his heart was picking up speed. 

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, shocking everyone with the sudden apology. 

"Sorry? You shouldn't be saying sorry, I should for dropping you!" Chan said, his arm still latched around Jisungs waist. 

"My hands are all shaky a-and my heart won't stop racing. I want it to stop racing!" Jisung cried. 

"Shhh, calm down. Just breathe for a minute, focus on that." Chan said, guiding Jisung through his anxiety. They sat together for a few moments before standing up again when Jisung was calm enough. 

Minho, Chan and Jisung made their way safely to their managers car and opened the back door. Chan gently helped Jisung sit down and got in on the other side. Minho hopped in the front seat next to the driver and off they went. 

"Will he be ok, Hyung?" Jeongin asked Hyunjin. 

"Of course. Jisungie can get through anything. Remember when he practically broke his nose but was still up and about the next day?" Hyunjin said, slinging his arm around Jeongin's shoulder to comfort him. 

"Yeah, but it was your fault." Jeongin chuckled. 

"Yahhh, he was being noisy. I didn't mean for my book to hit his face." Hyunjin defended, nudging Jeongin as he giggled. 

-

After sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for twenty minutes Jisung's name was finally called. He was exhausted from the downpour of emotions he had experienced and had been dozing off on Chan's shoulder. A nurse lead them to an empty cot and instructed Jisung to sit on it. He did and patiently let her check his vitals. 

"I will be back in a quick minute with the doctor." She said before scurrying out of the room. True to her word, she returned with another women. 

"Hello Jisung, and everyone else." The doctor smiled, not quite expecting three other men to be standing next to the cot. 

"I'm Dr. Jeon and I heard you took a fall a little while ago." She said, unfazed by the fact that a young man got an injury when with his friends. Many years in the medical field, you hear some wild stories. "So, why don't we start with the story of how this happened."

Jisung had his eyes half shut and tugged on Minho's shirt, silently asking him to answer. It was embarrassing and they all knew they should've been more careful. 

"Uhm, we weren't being the smartest people in this country." Minho started. "We were playing chicken in our dorm and Jisung was on Chan hyungs shoulders and they both fell. Jisungs knee hit the coffee table." He explained, ignoring the shocked face of his manager. 

"I will agree that you were not being very smart." Dr. Jeon said. "Now, I'm going to take a look at what's going on under those bandages."

And so, she began peeling away the gauze that's was expertly taped and secured on. Jisung looked down cautiously, but averted his when he saw blood. Chan gently played with Jisungs hair to distract him. The doctor did her inspection on the wound and concluded that Jisung would need stitches. Jisung nearly passed out at the words. 

"I will call another nurse in to help fix you up. He's the best at stitches, so there's no need to worry." Dr. Jeon said. She was trying her best to keep her patient somewhat calm, but the tears pouring down Jisungs cheeks were a clear sign it wasn't working. 

"Hyung, I don't want stitches." Jisung sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Hey, it'll be alright. You've been so strong Sungie, this will be nothing." Minho whispered.

"We will numb the area before we start, you feel a few sharp pinches, but after that you won't feel a thing." Dr. Jeon said after making her phone call to the other nurse. 

Jisung didn't believe a word she said. How could a needle and thread going through your already open skin, not be painful?! It sounded like some sort of ancient torture. Jisung continued to cry, his pride left at home with the other boys. He didn't care if people saw him cry, it's normal to cry when you're scared or in pain. 

"Hey everyone!" A new voice chirped. It was the nurse who would perform Jisungs stitches. "My name is Taeil and I'm guessing you are Jisung." He said. 

"Hi." Jisung whimpered, as Chan wiped his eyes for him. Taeil expertly explained to Jisung how his stitches would go and started unpacking the tools and supplies. 

"So, I'm going to numb the area and you will feel two pinches, which will be followed by no pain." Taeil said, fiddling around with a syringe. 

"Don't look, Jisung." Minho said, turning Jisungs head away from the scene. Chan had sat down next him on the cot, so he tucked Jisungs head into his neck. 

Jisung had gone completely white in the face, as he hid against Chan. He held on tightly to his hyungs shirt and braced himself for the pinch. When the needle did it's job, Jisung sobbed loudly. It. Hurt. It was like a cat claw touching his muscles. 

"Hyung! Ow!" He cried, flinching at the second round of medication. Chan hushed him and held him close to his chest. He could feel Jisung shaking in his arms. 

"Shh, it's okay. It's all over now, Sungie." Chan soothed, petting his hair. Jisung could feel the pain starting to subside in his knee and relaxed his grip on Chan. 

Taeil got to work and carefully, yet quickly, stitched up the cut. He snipped the thread and stuck a piece of medical tape over the stitches. He explained to everyone how to care for the stitches over the next couple weeks and set a date for their removal. The boys thanked him and made their way back to the car, Jisung stumbling awkwardly due to the numbness. 

"Welcome home, Clumsily!" Changbin teased when the group returned. Jisung huffed and let Chan carry him to the couch where Changbin and the others were. 

"They made me get stitches." Jisung pouted, yawning when he finished his sentence. Seungmin gave Jisung a good snuggle and advised him to get some rest. 

"I agree, you had quite an emotional day." Minho said, running his hand through Jisungs hair. The latter nodded and flopped his head on top of Seungmin's. They decided to let Jisung sleep on the couch with Seungmin and all went off to quietly do their own things. 

"Are you ok, hyung?" Seungmin asked, as Jisung lay on top of his chest. 

"Mhm. Jus' tired." Jisungs mumbled. He fell asleep only minutes after and continued to quietly snooze with Seungmin.  
____________________________

yay an update! i keep running into writers block but managed to happily write this chapter for you guys :)

thank you for reading my babies ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✌️


	6. Fever Dreams - Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan gets sick and has some scary dreams

Chan was sick. There was no doubt about that. He struggled with some nausea and stomach cramps throughout the night, resting fitfully. A dull ache roamed around his body like a kneading cat that couldn't get comfortable and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, as he sat with the other members for lunch. 

With a sigh, Chan rest his head down on the table with his arms wrapped around his middle. The wood squished his cheek, but gave him a nice cool surface against the heat of his face. 

"Hyung, are you alright?" Jeongin asked, his cheeks full of ramen. Hyunjin put a hand in Chan's head and lightly ruffled his hair. 

"I bet he didn't sleep." Hyunjin chuckled, taking a sip of soda. The boys all knew how hard working Chan was, he was the glue of Stray Kids and "Dad" of the group. He spent many nights reading through emails, writing lyrics, and creating beats. 

"I don't feel well. I think I'll go lay down." Chan admitted, sitting back up and rubbing his face.

"Okay, if you need anything just come get us. Don't suffer in silence." Minho said, giving Chan a look of an instructing mother. 

"I will, but I'm fine." Chan muttered. He stood up from the table and started to slowly walk to his room. 

His vision distorted his surroundings into weird shapes, like he was looking at a fun house mirror. Chan, being Chan, kept going until the bedroom door was shut behind him. He stood like a glitching sim, staring at the bunks, waiting for the next command. He was out of it and he could tell. 

With a quiet groan, Chan walked over to the dresser to pick up his laptop. He might as well get some work done. That was how his brain was wired these days. Work, eat, sleep, and shower. The other members frequently found themselves having to pull Chan out of this grueling cycle. 

"Chan, please just sit down. You're swaying in your feet." Minho said, his voice concerned. Chan didn't even realize he came in. 

"Hm?" He mumbled, looking over to Minho. 

"C'mon. You can sleep on my bed. I don't think you should be climbing your ladder." Minho said, approaching him and grabbing his laptop. "This is staying with me."

"No, you can't take it." Chan complained, plopping down on Minho's bed. 

"I can and I will. You need to sleep, not work. Your health needs to come first, but you tend to forget that." Minho said, ruffling Chan's hair. "Now, lay down for a bit."

Chan had no other choice but to comply, so he snuggled down under Minho's blankets. Minho sat down next to him, rubbing his back. 

"What are your symptoms?" Minho asked. 

"Uhm, I'm dizzy and kind of nauseous." Chan admitted, avoiding eye contact. He let out a quiet yawn, as Minho felt his cheeks. 

"You feel warm. I'll bring you something bland to eat and some medicine when you wake up." Minho concluded, standing up from the bed to turn the lights off. "Remember to call us if you need anything." He reminded.

Chan nodded, internally wincing at the aches in his muscles. He watched Minho leave and rolled over in the bed, the heaviness of his fever forcing his eyes to shut. He fell into a fitful slumber, filled with vivid confusing dreams. 

As he dozed off, Chan's brain replaced the darkness with strange distorted images of his recording studio. The room was clouded with pink thick fog and mysterious voices bounced around the room. Chan gazed around for awhile, until the voices became clear. 

Some were of his managers and one was his own. They were fighting and yelling at each other. Through the fog Chan could see blurry images of fingers pointing and taunting. 

"I told you to kick him out! We both knew this would happen! The kid is fucking depressed and isn't doing shit!"

"I'm trying! Please!" Chan heard himself sob, his own throat tightening. 

"Well you're not trying hard enough. Leave. We have hundreds of other kids willing to work harder than you."

"You aren't good enough." 

The colors in the room shifted to black and Chan felt the presence of other people circle him. Tall grey figures surrounded him slowly, as an overpowering feeling of dread loomed over his unconscious. The arms extended out from the figures and started grabbing for Chan's neck and chest. He felt like he was being pulled apart. 

Chan's body thrashed and he cried out, trapped in a fever dream. Minho and Felix burst through the doors with panicked expressions, expected to see Chan covered in blood or being held at gunpoint. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to block out the image that was playing behind his eyelids. It instantly clicked in Minho's brain that he was having nightmare. 

"Chan." Minho said, striding across the room, as Felix followed him. 

"Chan hyung, it's okay. C'mon, wake up. Me and Felix are right here." He said, dragging his hand through Chan's damaged hair. 

"Hyung, open your eyes." Felix encouraged. 

Chan flung forward so suddenly, that he almost clashed his head against Minho's. He inhaled a monstrous breath, as tears flowed from his now open eyes. Felix climbed into Chan's lap and gave him a bear cuddle. 

"It's okay, hyung. You're okay." Felix said softly, rubbing Chan's back. Chan sobbed quietly into Felix's shoulder. 

"Channie, what were you dreaming about?" Minho asked carefully. 

"B—Bad things being said a-about me-e! Everyone was watching a-and I just hate it. I try so hard." Chan explained, hiccuping through his sobs. Felix hushed him in a motherly fashion.

"You do try hard. You put your best effort into everything you do, and we are all so proud of you. Chan hyung, nothing can ever change the fact that you are strong, brave, talented, and caring." Minho said, sitting down with the pair. 

"Don't let those negative thoughts get the best of you, hyung. We love you so much." Felix said softly. Chan nodded. 

"I love you guys too." Chan mumbled, sitting up fully and wiping his eyes. "I don't feel good."

A sympathetic smile rested in Minho's face.

"We know, hyung. How about you eat a little bit, so we can give you medicine." Minho suggested, picking up the plate he brought in while Chan was sleeping. 

Chan took the cracker and nibbled on it, sniveling. Felix got up to address the crowd at the door, shooing the other boys away. They sat quietly for about 10 minuets, while Chan snacked on his first "meal". Then he took some fever reducer and snuggled up next to Felix. 

"Let's watch a movie or something." Minho said, grabbing Changbins abandoned laptop from his bed and pulling up Netflix. 

He curled up on the outside of the little mattress after setting up the laptop perfectly and starting browsing. The boys ended up picking Spider Man. The movie played out and after about 20 minutes, Minho felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Felix smiling. 

"Hyung, he fell asleep again." Felix whispered, petting Chan's hair as he rested. 

Minho chuckled to himself. "Maybe he won't have any nightmares if we stay."

"Yeah, I like to cuddle Channie Hyung. He reminds me of a comforting bear." Felix said, gazing down at his friend. 

Minho smiled and agreed. He wondered if bears had nightmares or any dreams at all? If they did they probably cuddled too. Although, bears don't have many fears, so maybe not. Minho and Felix ended up falling asleep with Chan once the movie ended. They wanted to make sure that Chan would wake up feeling safe and loved, because he was.  
_______________________________

Cute. I love Chan so much. I wish I could just give him a cuddle. I self projected the whole bear thing lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
